The Name Of The Sin
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a boy who always brings a curse and always on a bully by people around him. Until he met the blind boy and this is the beginning of their love story begins. BlindBoy!Akashi x CurseBoy!Kuroko.


**The Name Of The Sin**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, AU, MPreg

Rate : T

Length : 3.034 Words

Warning : OOC, Confusion, Speed Furrow (who knows =_=), Sho Ai, Error Grammar, Etc

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : This character is still belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I'm just borrowing the characters only for pleasure of both personal and readers.

Summary : Once upon a time, there lived a boy who always brings a curse and always on a bully by people around him. Until he met the blind boy and this is the beginning of their love story begins. BlindBoy!Akashi x CurseBoy!Kuroko.

"aaaaaaaa" (Casual conversations)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Tells himself)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

A/N : Hi Shinju Hatsune is back and i writing into english at the first time :3. Err, i don't know why but this is gonna be interesting if i write it into english. Oh, don't worry i can translate it into indonesian if you guys want it. I just want to warn you. This is yaoi or gay, if you're Fujoshi or Fudanshi you can stay and read it. If it doesn't just go away. Okay, that's my note and immediately to the story.

* * *

Tetsuya was inside the Kazuya and Seiji's room to accompany twin sons so that they sleep , Kazuya asks Tetsuya to tell a bedtime story for both of them.

"Mom, could you please tell us the story before we get sleep?" Asked Kazuya.

"Yes, mom. Seiji want to hear the story too, please." Said Seiji. Tetsuya could only chuckle and then stroked Kazuya and Seiji's hair one by one.

"Alright you two. Just listen carefully, okay?" Said Tetsuya with angelic smile.

"Aye aye, mom!" Said Kazuya and Seiji together.

"Mom would tell you two a fairy tale which is called 'The Name Of The Sin'. The love story between the cursed boy and the blind boy." Said Tetsuya.

Kazuya and Seiji get excited what Tetsuya telling about The Name Of The Sin and then they are listen carefully. Also, Kazuya and Seiji feels that they discovered the secret which behind the story.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a married couple had been blessed. Because, they have a baby which his gender is male, also has a hair color baby blue. The goddess of fate saw the birth of the child and she had a plan which cunning also selfish and makes the baby will suffer.

"What an adorable little baby." Said the goddess of fate. "Oh i know. I shall indulge myself and a put curse on rest, I stayed and watch him suffering." Said the goddess of fate smile mischievously.

The plan was successful and he had lost both parents due to sick when his age was 10 years old. Since then, he lived alone. He unable to affection of his parents with more and that made him must be an autonomous at his young age.

Six years later, he grew into a young man who has a beautiful face. Unfortunately, he had three drawbacks. The first is his eyes also his face didn't show any expression, the second is also white skinny body like milk. If in touch or hold it too tightly, it can be brittle and break. And the third is he had a weak presence alias hard to find like a needle hiding behind a pile of hay.

All eyes were on him for sure they commented to the negative and do not forget to also diatribe that not the first time he catchhis hearing be like that.

"You're monster!"

"A ghost! I hate ghost! Are you dead already?"

"The phantom!"

"You can make your parents die, especially the people right here also us!"

"Just die already!"

Actually, he was hurt to hear all the insults of the people around him. But, what power he does not have any expression to show a sense that to people who dared to insult didn't want to think about how sad it is. If he does, his tears never stop to flowing from his eyes.

He decided to run away also avoiding them and he began crying silently also with despair. Once he finished crying, he wiped his tears with both of his hands and he started looking at the sky at the same time he wished, and if possible he would like to have it now.

"If I could ever wish for one thing, It would be to have a friend in the whole world.I also could tell them how wonderful is it to be alive. At least, that's what i want to believe it." Said the curse boy while he hoping.

The next day, he running away again. Without him knowing it, he passed the blind boy with hair the color of deep crimson and do not forget with a bandage covering his eyes. He also brought a stick to guide the way.

The blind young man heard a rumor about the young man who has a curse could make people die if anyone approached there it was that attracted him to met him directly. Though he knew that he was blind.

The curse boy just sitting in the ground and he saw the three mice. People who hate the mice just kicked or just threw the stones. The curse boy looked at them with a flat face at the same time he wonder about it.

"Why do you guys hate that mice so much?" Asked the curse boy with monotonous voice.

"Obviously. Because, they're filthy as same as you." Said them and they began to laugh mockingly. Blind young man who heard it felt bored and angry at them, and he started to came to them while he protecting the curse boy from their mockery.

"Well, if that's the fact of truth, then I know why nobody looked into my eyes." Said the blind boy came closer to them. The curse boy didn't speak anything. He just surprised about what he said and came to protecting him like that.

"If you unseen him because of your shitty also unreasonable discrimination, then i wonder if the mice are really the filthy ones. Because, you guys more filthy than mice." Said the blind boy with a cold also harsh. They began to mock on the blind youth, but they are late by one step because the phrase that were raised by the blind youth.

"You son of a bitch, don't ever say that to him or I will gouge your eyes forcibly and be blind just like me." Said the blind boy brandishing them with his red scissors toward them. They ran away from them both because they feared of blind youth that would actually do. The curse boy didn't thinking why he should be happy because he protecting him.

Because, as he thought, his tears began overflowing again. The blind boy began sitting in front of the curse boy. He wiped the curse boy's tears with his both hands and he began smile softly toward the curse boy.

"Don't worry. They're gone now." Said the blind boy while he stroke the curse boy's hair with his left hand. "Anyway, if you don't have a friend, just be my friend and I protecting you from those guys." Said the blind boy.

"Isn't that okay if you want to be friends with a man who has a curse like me?" Asked the curse boy.

"Yes. Actually, i don't have a friend as same as you. Oh yeah, you don't have to say such 'like me'. It's forbidden you know." Said the blind boy.

"I won't ever to say that again and i don't mind if i have a friend which you're blind." Said the curse boy.

"Then, it's settled." Said the blind boy with grin his face.

They are became friend, playing each other, fooling each other, laughing each other, and etc. But, over time they realize their feelings for each other. They both are loved each other. This time the cursed boy sit under the shade of tree while he contemplating something.

( _"If i desire to be someone worthwhile to you, i have to be just an ordinary boy."_ ) Said the curse boy inwardly while he hold his broad chest. ( _"Just that thought alone brings pain to my chest. Why does i have to be me? Why it should happen with me?"_ ) Said the curse boy inwardly then he fell into sleep under the shade of tree.

Even he knew that he blind, the blind boy could felt the curse boy's feeling. He stood beside the curse boy which he is fell into a deep sleep. Then, he began to stroke the curse boy's hair softly.

"You're really very gentle and kind hearted boy. The side which the people not knew this about you. Also you always blame yourself though you didn't do anything wrong." Said the blind boy. The blind boy thinking how to comforting the curse boy. But,the result was no avail alias did not get anything.

"Geez, i wish i could do something to comfort you. But, I don't know how to do it." Said the blind boy. Then, he touched a flower which that looks like a white lily and the blind boy get an idea with it.

"I know. I'll present you with this blooming flower. This beautiful white lily and it looks like suits on you." Said the blind boy and he put it beside the curse boy which he is still fell into a sleep. "I'll gently place it next to you." Said the blind boy again.

Later, he went to a place because there was a specific purpose. He didn't want to disturb the curse boy's rest time. And so, he left him alone. The goddess of fate didn't satisfied with the result and then she began with her evil purpose. She took the white lily quietly and it hands on her. Then, here came with her evil plan.

"Oh well, if he could see how hideous that boy looks, his face would be hilarious." Said the goddess of fate. "Very well then, your eyes will be cured." Said the goddess of fate with her evil smirk. She cast her spell into his the blind boy's eyes. Both of his eyes were initially could not see now his eyes can see normally.

He was grateful that he could saw again but his feelings became uneasy. It felts like he smelt something very rotten. He immediately took the white lily of the park which is not far from the path he believed was the current location and he tucked it into his pocket. Then, he ran as fast as possible to find the curse boy.

Meanwhile, the curse boy woke up from his nap and he saw that the blind boy was not there beside him. He started looking for young blind and it was a golden opportunity for the goddess of fate. Lily white original is now she turn it into black. Namely was black lily, menacing black lily.

The curse boy who are still looking for the existence of a blind young man suddenly heard a voice from the sky. The others were nothing but the the goddess of fate. Then, he look up the sky.

"Hey, look, there's a gift he brought it for you. Now, accept it." said the goddess of fate as she dropped that black lily. Cursed boy capture the the black lily, and he realized what the meaning of the color black. That means black color is hatred. Cursed boy realized that the blind boy hated foolish, he had loved the blind boy.

"Ah, this is must be my punishment, isn't it? Because, the curse boy like me doesn't to deserve fall in love. Especially with him also we are the same gender." Said the curse boy. The blind boy run as fast and as hard as he could. Because, he could hear the cries and screams of the cursed boy.

"WOULDN'T BE BETTER IF I JUST DIE?" Asked the cursed boy while he screaming. After the cursed boy screaming, now the blind boy screaming behind him.

"PLEASE DON'T CRY ANYMORE. I'LL STAY BY YOUR SIDE FOREVER UNTIL THE END OF YOUR LIFE!" Said the blind boy with his eyes are deep crimson-gold were equally able to see normally. The cursed boy surprised that his first friend at the same time his first love could see normally.

Then he began to sitting like a knight who served the queen, he took the white lily and put it on the right side of his temple while he smile so softly to the curse boy.

"And so, from now on you're just an ordinary boy." Said the blind boy still with his soft smile. At the same time, the curse spell which had lodged in his body for 16 years has now been separated. Because, he has found his true love.

"So, can you see it now? As if all of it were just nightmare, and finally your curse is broken now." Said the blind boy and the curse boy smile softly then he hugging the blind boy.

"By the way, i love your eyes and your hair. They're extraordinary beautiful." Said the curse boy.

"You're no less extraordinary. Your hair, your eyes, your skin everything about you is beautiful to me." Said the blind boy.

"Don't seducing me like that." Said the curse boy.

"Ah, just say it if you like it." Said the blind boy.

"Just shut up." Said the curse boy buried his head on the broad chest of the blind boy to hide his embarrassment.

Since then, they become a lovey dovey couple until they were got married and had a pair of twins who are their gender was male. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

Kazuya and Seiji finally sleep soundly after hearing a story from Tetsuya. Tetsuya kissed the forehead of his two sons one by one while saying "Goodnight, my beloved heroes. Have a sweet dream.". Then, he out of thetwo sons room and closed the door which his two sons room with quietly so they don't wake up.

He get into his room and Akashi. Once entered she was startled by a hug from behind and apparently it is Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Tetsuya's husband and he was formerly blind boy is now being embraced heTetsuya hugged from behind as he inhaled the scent of vanilla of the Tetsuya's neck.

Tetsuya turned his head from behind and immediately Akashi kissedTetsuya's lips gently kiss and then they release them from both hemispheres of their lips.

"Welcome back, Sei-kun." Said Tetsuya.

"I'm back, Tetsuya and i miss you so much." Said Akashi then Tetsuya hugged again by Akashi.

"I miss you more." Said Tetsuya hugged Akashi by hugging him back.

After they hugged each other to satisfy their longing, Akashi off his arms from Tetsuya's body. Later, he was undressed and Tetsuya sit on the bed while he waiting for his husband finished to change his clothes. After he finished changed his clothes, he go up onto the bed and he sit beside Tetsuya.

"How was your work today, Sei-kun?" Asked Tetsuya

"Today was busy as usual. Hah~ I can't spend my time with you and our twin sons, If like this would happen." Said Akashi while he pinched his bridge of his nose.

"Don't say like that Sei-kun. You can spend your time with me and the kids when you on the weekend." Said Tetsuya.

"Anyway, what about Kazuya and Seiji? Are they slept already?" asked Akashi.

"They are sleep soundly after I tell them 'The Name Of The Sins'." Said Tetsuya.

"So, you tell them about us?" Asked Akashi.

"Almost and I don't mention our name at it. Because they will know it by themselves." Said Tetsuya deadpanned.

"Oh, you used our nickname, right?" Said Akashi.

"Spot on, Sei-kun. You're always knew that." Said Tetsuya.

"Yep. Because, I know everything about you so well, the curse boy." Said Akashi.

"Yeah, I know you as well as you know about me, the blind boy." Said Tetsuya.

Both of them chuckled together and they share the passionate kiss which made the atmosphere in their room become hot due to the kiss. After creating the thread of saliva from their mouths, Akashi begin to speak again.

"Tetsuya, can you have sex with me?" Asked Akashi.

"Sure, I don't mind. But, don't make me can't walk for a few days and you can leave the spot except my neck. I'm busy as same as you, remember?" Said Tetsuya also remind Akashi.

"As you wish, Tetsuya. I love you." Said Akashi while he kissing Tetsuya's forehead.

"I love you too, Sei-kun. Also I'm yours and Sei-kun is mine." Said Tetsuya.

You need to know this, readers. About the blind boy and the curse boy, it turned out, they are Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya themselves. But, Tetsuya's family name which first was Kuroko changed became Akashi after they got married when they are both was 18 years old. His name is not Kuroko Tetsuya anymore but Akashi Tetsuya.

Now, they are both 23 years old and have twin sons which they are Akashi Kazuya and Akashi Seiji. Since that, they lived happily ever after. Well, about Akashi and Tetsuya, just only both and the god only knows what they are doing right now.

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Hi, Shinju Hatsune is back. By the way this is my first time i write this fanfic into english. But don't worry i can translate it into indonesian :3. Ok that's my note. Anyway, don't you remind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic. Bye bye :).

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
